The Brownstone
The Brownstone is the building complex nearby to Olympus High that serves as a dormitory for the heroes. It is a brick building with three stories and an entertainment area on the roof. There is also a small courtyard and garden out the back which leads to the garage where Herry's truck and Theresa's car are kept. The seven heroes each have their own room which reflects their personalities, though only Jay, Atlanta, Theresa, Odie and Neil have their rooms shown in the episodes. Athena has a room as well, and also has a hidden room underneath the laundry which contains her aegis, as seen in Tantalize This. Attacks on the Brownstone The building is apparently protected from Cronus and his minions, as Athena states in The Game Plan, though the extent of the protection is unclear. Cronus magically observes the group talking inside the living room from his base in Time Enough for Everything. In Time After Time, Cronus sends the Manticore to attack the heroes on the roof of the Brownstone, and also appears there himself, using a portal. In The Game Plan one of the monsters representing a chess piece in Zeus and Cronus' game attacks Atlanta inside the kitchen, and Archie and Theresa are attacked in the alley next to the garage by another monster. Athena admits they are no longer safe and transports them to Olympus High. It's unclear why Cronus does not attack the dorm directly in the future. The protection also doesn't seem to apply to Campe, the jailer of Tartarus, as she attacks Atlanta through the window of the common room with her tail. Rooms *Athena's room is shown in Daedalus or Alive and has a large loom with sewing and weaving equipment. * Jay's room has a series of flags, a sailboat model, a map on the wall and a rug that references the Golden Fleece retrieved by his ancestor. There is a large glass sunroof as well and a small window above his door. Jay's room is shown in Cronus Vanquished. *Atlanta's room is full of sporting equipment including a kayak/canoe hanging from the ceiling. She has a poster of a whale and a large 'peace' poster. She has a rug and two vases on the windowsill. Her room is featured in the episodes Make-up Exam and Cronus Vanquished. * Herry's room is not seen on the show but has been revealed through director Brad Goodchild's blog. It is centered around his interest in bodybuilding and is full of weights and exercise equipment. He has a small bookshelf and closet and what appears to be posters of muscular men and women on the walls. * Archie's room is also never shown in the episodes but was posted on Brad Goodchild's blog. It has a Japanese theme in line with his love of poetry. It has an enormous bookshelf, a sofa, a dresser and what appears to be a rack of swords. *Theresa's room has a zen theme and includes a closet with a yin/yang design, a bonsai tree, a desk, some large vases and a large painting of some mountains. She also has a balcony and a sunroof like Jay. *Odie's room is in the basement, and is filled with technology and his computers. He has a very large desk with at least seven monitors, a fan, and what looks like different hard drives. He keeps his scooter helmet on his bedside table. Odie's room is the first of the heroes' bedrooms seen in the series, first shown in Chaos 103 and seen again in several episodes including The Trojan Horse. *Neil's room contains many mirrors, a desk, a very large bed and some Andy Warhol style pictures of him. He has a closet with reflective glass doors. Neil's room can be seen in Applet of Discord. Category:Location Category:Olympus High Category:Class of the Titans